


come out and play

by problematiquefave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Lexa wears an ugly Christmas sweater. It's not the end of the world.





	come out and play

“Clarke!”

Pink lips twitch around the rim of her coffee cup. Setting it down with a clink, Clarke pushes herself away from the counter and follows the sound to the source. Her grin grows larger as her eyes set upon the sight before her. There’s never a time that seeing Lexa _doesn’t_ make her happy – even if she’s seeing her in the dorkiest of Christmas sweaters.

It’s truly something to behold. The sweater is a dark teal with white patterns on the sleeves. If it were just that, it wouldn’t be bad. No, it’s the giant reindeer in the middle – the one with sunglasses, a red pom-pom nose, and lights on its antlers – that moves it into the ugly sweater category. The ‘make it rein’ slogan is like a cherry on top. Even wearing this, Lexa is beautiful. That said, her expression leaves a different impression.

Lexa is the first to break the silence. “Why am I wearing this again?” she asks pointedly, picking at some loose fuzz.

“Because my mom invited us to an ugly Christmas sweater party,” she replies. She’s got her own on underneath her jacket – she wore it to work today, proudly and shamelessly displaying her holiday cheer. Lexa is a bit more reserved though.

“And why am I going to that again?” Her hand drops to her side as she eyes Clarke suspiciously. Despite the outward coldness, she can see a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Lexa had been complaining about this party since they received the invitation but she’d never once begged off. Clarke knows she has a reputation to uphold – an image of herself that she clings to like a shield – and that silly stuff like this doesn’t mesh with it. But she also knows how big Lexa’s heart is, how deep and endless her love is. Lexa would do anything for her, even wear novelty sweaters. She knows because she feels the same.

Stepping forward, Clarke entwines their fingers together and brings their clasped hands up between their chests. “Because you love me,” she says softly, grin never fading. Not in the face of Lexa’s suspicious expression and especially not when it cracks into a warm smile of her own.

Their faces are inches apart as Lexa says, “I suppose I do.”

It’s at that point that the distance between them becomes meaningless. Lexa leans forwards, sealing their lips together in a slow but heated kiss. She uses her other hand to reach up and caress Clarke’s cheek, the callous pads of her fingers leaving trails of fire on her skin. Their breaths are heavy when the pull apart.

“We should go,” Lexa whispers, “or we’ll be late.”

“We could wait. Isn’t it fashionable to be late?”

She huffs a laugh. “I don’t think tonight is about fashion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Picture-Prompt-Fun's](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar challenge. Day 19 was [this image](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/112152.jpg). Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) and [Dream Width](https://problematiquefave.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
